Fairy Wedding
by Raintail Shadewhiskers
Summary: It's time for a fairy wedding for one of our extra special Fairy Tail women. So let's celebrate in the most fairy like way possible. (I know it's a bad summary it's my first time making a summary and posting a story.)


**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Today was Elfman and Evergreen's wedding, it was a big Fairy Tail wedding, with lots of fairies all over the place and flowers, thousands of flowers, so much so you'd think someone dropped a flower bomb on the place. Thousands of crystals hung from the rafters of Kardia Cathedral to create rainbows over the whole wedding to give a fantasy world feel to the place. Mira and Lisanna set up the decorations for the wedding and reception and were also Evergreen's bridesmaids with Mira as the maid of honor. Erza had demanded to be made a bridesmaid, being that they were rivals it made sense to Erza to be a part of Evergreen's bridal party, even though not really close friends with Evergreen she just wanted to be a part of the wedding. Lucy was the last bridesmaid, she had found Evergreen and her other bridesmaids at a wedding gown shop and had made her the perfect dress. Lucy's reason for being there was Cancer was getting into fashion styling now and was designing clothes and Lucy being the good celestial wizard she was, was indulging him by looking at different styles, that week was wedding themed. So when Lucy passed by Evergreen trying on, and showing off, this grandma style wedding dress that looks like something from 400 years ago, Lucy summoned Cancer and dragged the bride-to-be into the changing room. Cancer had created the dress and told Lucy to work on Evergreen's hair when it was time, saying that Lucy also had a bad sense of style at times, to which Evergreen found amusing. The stylist duo gave Evergreen the perfect, for her, dress, hair style and all, as a reward for the over the top drop dead gorgeous dress Evergreen made Lucy her bridesmaid.

Standing at the alter was Elfman and his group of groomsmen, Laxus was his best man since he was Evergreen's idol and sort of team leader, even if Freed was the real team leader of the Raijin Tribe, Freed and Bickslow were also asked to be groomsmen since they were on Evergreen's team and were kind of like her family and finally Natsu was the final groomsman. Elfman had wanted to ask Natsu to be one of his groomsmen from the start since he helped out a lot after Lisanna's 'death' and was close to family but when Evergreen said she only had three bridesmaids and they needed to have even numbers of bridesmaid to groomsmen. Evergreen came to him and told him she added a bridesmaid to her bridal party and wanted to know if he wanted, or had someone in mind to add to his groomsmen to even the parties out, and that is how Natsu became his final groomsmen. Elfman was really nervous as he waited for the doors to be opened, to see Evergreen walk through the doors and make her way towards him. Finally, the wedding march started, the doors opened up and out came Wendy and Asuka came out throwing little flower petals around with Romeo in between them as the ring boy. Next came Evergreen, since Master Makarov was presiding over the wedding, per request of the would-be newlyweds, with Bickslow's totems, since the whole team wanted to walk Evergreen down the aisle but couldn't since Elfman asked them to be groomsmen, so they compromised. There was Evergreen with one totem on her left, the happy looking one Pappa, and then just behind her the other four who were holding up her very long train. Evergreen's dress was like a ball gown, with a sweetheart neck line, it had lace all over the outside layer and if you looked very closely you'd see the little fairies in the lace and the Fairy Tail insignia here and there. On her back of her dress you could faintly see fairy wings made of lace. In her hair she had a tiara that has a veil that went over her hair and down her back. Upon reaching the alter the totems floated up to her wished her luck, she gave each one a small kiss on their heads as thanks for 'walking' her down the aisle, and then took a seat in the pews, to stay out of trouble and to be symbolic. Elfman took Evergreen's hand and whispered "You look stunning." to which Evergreen replied "Thank you". And with that master got on with the ceremony and it went off without a hitch.

-At the reception-

Mira and Lisanna had set up the guild hall for the reception the second floor was set up for dining purposes while the down stairs had become a dance floor with the bar open. They had a fifty-layer cake with a fairy on top, that resembled Evergreen, and a beast next to it, Elfman's beast soul form, it has ribbons and edible pearls, Erza bought the cake. Everyone had sat down and ate they had the cutting of the cake and smashing it in each other's face, Bickslow got a lot of good pictures of that scene, and they were moving on to the dancing portion of the night, at this time Bickslow move his souls into little lanterns that gave a romantic mood and were instructed to follow Evergreen for the night.

"Okay everybody it's time for the bride and groom dance. So let's welcome the bridal party to the floor." Mest announced from the stage where the sound system was set up.

Evergreen and Elfman walked elegantly to the center of the floor, Elfman holding Evergreen's hand and turned to face her and placed his hand in their proper place, the rest of the bridal party followed their example; although both Freed and Bickslow were slightly worried about Lisanna and Erza's dancing skills. Once the music started they were of, and to be expected Erza can only dance well when she is dancing with another girl which was not a good thing for Bickslow, who was quickly getting sick from all the intense spinning, he maybe an acrobat but when it comes to dancing with Erza was enough to break all his training. Freed wasn't fairing any better with Lisanna, he had to use all his willpower to not get sick right then and there. Laxus was thankful that Mira was just following his lead and everything was going smoothly. Natsu was chuckling at the misfortune of the last two members of the Raijin Tribe, that is until Lucy reminded him that he would be dancing with the two demon dancers later tonight.

"Ok now,1…2…switch." Mest directed, and everyone in the bridal party switched dance partners.

Laxus came to replace Elfman, and Elfman replaced him, Natsu went to dance with Erza. Bickslow ended up dancing with Lisanna and Freed paired up with Lucy.

"You look amazing in that dress, Ever." Laxus told her.

"Thank you." Evergreen replied.

"I wanted to wish you the best of luck with your new life, and you better not forget about us now." Laxus teased.

"Thank you, and I could never forget about you guys, your family besides I don't think Bickslow would let me forget you guys."

"Yeah, your probably right." Laxus chuckled.

-With Mira and Elfman

Mira was silently baling her eyes out as Elfman tried to cheer her up.

"Make sure you call often, and take good care of Evergreen, and visit home as often as you can. And…and-" Mira started through her tears, surprisingly calmly.

"Mira, I'll see you at the guild all the time, were not leaving the guild or anything. You don't need to worry about me anymore." Elfman told her.

"I know, but…but it's not the same you won't be home with us anymore and…and your all grown up now and moving on with your life." Mira stated.

"Mira, your gonna make me start crying too."

"Sorry, but I'm going to miss you so much."

The two Strauss siblings were almost a crying mess in the middle of the dance floor. By the time the song was almost over and the next switch was coming up, they had calmed down a bit.

"Okay we're getting ready for next switch in…3…2…go." Mest chimed in.

Freed went to take Laxus's place and Laxus was left to face the dancing wrath of Erza. Natsu was spun off to Mira who slowed down to ease the dragon slayer's motion sickness. Bickslow was passed off to Lucy, who was very grateful for her slower pace which helped him regain his balance, and Lisanna got paired with her brother, and strangely Lisanna wasn't using her crazy dance moves on him, they were more hugging and swaying then dancing.

"You look spectacular, Ever." Freed said.

"Thank you." Evergreen replied.

"I wish you and Elfman the best of luck with your future endeavors, and I would also like to inform you that should you need assistance with anything I shall be there to help." Freed stated.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

-With Lisanna and Elfman

"I'm gonna miss you at home, Elfman." Lisanna said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm gonna miss being around you and Mira too but, it's not like I'll never see you guys again." Elfman stated.

"I know, but it won't be the same." Lisanna replied.

"Okay were getting ready for the next switch in…3…2…switch." Mest chimed in.

Lucy passed Bickslow off to Evergreen, Freed paired up with Mira. Laxus thankfully got a break from Erza's insane dancing since he was now partnering with Lucy. Natsu got sent over to Lisanna for part two of the insane dancing duo. Last but not least Elfman was left to dance with Erza.

"Looks like you finally found a dress that suits you, Ever." Bickslow teased

Evergreen lightly hit his shoulder, "Can't you at least not tease me on my own wedding day." Evergreen scolded him.

"If I said it nicely you wouldn't have believed me, besides it's in my nature to tease you." Bickslow replied.

"I suppose it is, but thanks for the compliment, and speaking of teasing please make your souls leave me alone. They've been following me all night!"

"What don't you like being the star of the night? I thought you would love your very own spotlight for one night."

"Spotlight! Spotlight!" the souls cheered.

"That's not the issue and you know it Bickslow, it's embarrassing so make them stop."

"Don't want to, and you know you like being in the spotlight and these ones add a little mood to night."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, good luck with your marriage, don't get too caught up in it that you forget about us. If you do, we'll hunt you down."

"Hunt you down. Hunt you down." the souls echoed.

"Thanks, and don't worry I won't forget about you guys."

"Good, but don't forget if you ever need anything I'll be there, and should Elfman do something to hurt you, you better let me know. I may or may not make him publicly embarrass himself, or just make him a part of my immortal trope."

"I don't think you need to take it that far."

"Hey, you're like the little sister I never wanted but was happy to have, so if anyone mess with you I wanna know so I can put them in their place."

"I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well it's true, pretty sure Freed and Laxus feel the same. You mean a lot to us you somehow keep us together and keep us from killing each other, even though you can get pretty cranky at times. Things wouldn't be the same if you weren't around all the time or you normal somewhat chipper yet slightly arrogant self."

"I can't tell if you ruined the mood or not at this point, it feels like your complimenting me yet insulting me at the same time."

"Just saying we love you the way you are, and that we'd probably go insane without you."

"Thanks."

"Now it's time for the last switch of the evening in…1…2…switch!" Mest announced.

Natsu got passed off to Evergreen, Laxus accepted the evitable and faced the wrath of Lisanna's dancing. Bickslow became Mira's dance partner, and Lucy got her turn to dance with Elfman. Freed was now suffering at the hands of Erza. The dancing went on for a few minutes as the music played, once the song was over a few people needed a break and went to sit down. Others decided to join in on the dancing, Gray and Wendy decided to dance together, and Juvia was off behind one of the poles nearby both disappointed and jealous that Wendy was dancing with Gray. Lucy needing a break went to join Levy at her table, since Levy didn't really want to dance due to being very pregnant with the twins Gajeel had always imagined.

After the 'first' dance was over, Evergreen kept dancing with people who wanted to dance with her and Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow dragged Elfman off to the side.

"Okay look, we didn't expect you to ask our permission to marry Ever and we understand that, but that also means we didn't get a chance to tell you what would happen to you should you ever break her heart. One I'll shock you within an inch of your life." Laxus started.

"And I'll make you experience the worst pain imaginable." Freed continued.

"And when they're done inflecting pain and causing you misery I'll take your soul and add it to my collection." Bickslow finished with a deadly serious look on his face.

To the threats that were being placed down on him from the three other men in Ever's life, Elfman paled greatly and could even feel the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Got it?" Laxus asked.

Elfman nodded "Got it" he responded.

"Good." Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow stated as they went to the party.

Elfman went to reclaim his bride, she was dancing under the lights of the souls that hovered over her, and they really made her glow more than usual. Elfman pulled Evergreen back to him and spun her a bit before pulling her into a sweet kiss. Mira soon called for the flower toss to which Lisanna caught it and then garter toss which Natsu caught, both were teased for the rest of the night. Elfman and Evergreen soon left after that walking hand and hand to their apartment for the night. Elfman picked up Evergreen bridal style and carried her into the apartment, Evergreen shot Elfman a devious look.

"Ever, if you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to bed." Elfman stated.

"Good." Evergreen replied back with a quick kiss.


End file.
